Will Love Defeat All
by TomoyoLikesIt
Summary: *ch.10 is up* Finally the Tamers meet up with the Digital R FKA D-Reaper... NOTE Anyone know whats up with ff.net it wont let ya update...*PG13 for unsuitable cursing*
1. Run and Argue

Hi this is Madi. This is my first fic ok. The tamers haven't seen Ryo for three years.  
  
The tamers are all 16 except Ryo who is 17 and Suzie who is 12.  
  
Will love defeat all  
  
ch.1 Run and argue  
  
Beginning- Evil has come upon the digital-world again one that has been defeated, and it is up to two tamers, lovers, teens to stop the evil that has come back. Only the two teens have the power that could defeat this evil by being able to biomerge and DNA with their Digimon. But a sacrifice may take place.  
  
Planet Earth  
  
Rika, an average girl. You've got to be kidding me. She's now the biggest star of modeling in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Rika yelled while running away from the crazy fans chasing her around the city. " Leave me alone!"  
  
Rika screamed losing them by a little ways. She saw Takato's bakery so she ran in and locked the door. "Mrs. Matsuki help me!" Rika said running up to the counter. " Crazy people running after you? Well, you're lucky Takato and your other friends are in the living room watching the news."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. M! If my agent comes I'm not here. If it's my mom tell her I am." Rika said walking down the hall to the living room panting. 'I can't believe they were watching me on TV.' Rika thought walking in the room. "Hey Rika how did you get here?" Kazu asked shocked. "Crazy rampage of fans!" Rika said with anger and sat down next Jeri. ' I can't believe I let my mom talk me into this.' Rika thought still panting a bit. "Are you ok, Rika?" Jeri asked a little worried while Takato went in the kitchen to get everyone water. "Yeah, just a little tired." Rika said and took a drink of water.  
  
Ten minuets later. " Hey guys, there's going to be a report up in a minute about a missing teen." Kenta said turning up the volume. " 17 year old Ryo Akiyama is missing. Mr. Akiyama says he was in his room when the occurrence happened. He also believes he's been transported back to the mysterious foreign Digital-world..................."  
  
"How could he be in the digital-world unless-" Takato dropped his glass. "You're in trouble-"  
  
Kazu was cut off by a bright flash then all of a sudden they were falling into the digital-world. "NOWWWWWWWW! Kazu said as they all fell in sand. " Henry, are we in the digital-world?" Suzie asked. "I don't know." Henry said helping her up. "Great I'm stuck in the digital world in this lame dress!" Rika said crossing her arms. "Actually, Rika you're wearing your old clothes and we are too. " Takato said putting his goggles on his head. "That's good. At least I don't have to wear that darn dress." Rika said uncrossing  
  
her arms. "Well now what do we do? We don't even know why we're here." Kenta said adjusting his glasses. "We already know that chum-lee" Kazu said a little irritated.  
  
About ten minutes later Rika spotted a shadow coming towards Suzie, then a data stream. "Suzie look out!" Rika said pushing her out of the way making Rika get sucked up in it. "Great what else could go-" Kenta got cut off by Takato. "Don't even think about saying it".  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rika said falling now from the data stream. "Somebody help!"  
  
After about five minutes of falling into another sandy part of the digital- world Rika went unconscious. "Whoa, Cyberdramon do you see that it looks like a girl. But I'm not sure. Oh well even if it isn't go get em'." Ryo ordered. "Right" Cyberdramon growled flying up.  
  
When he came back down Ryo knew exactly who it was. "Rika..."  
  
In around Two hours later Rika woke up and saw to cerulean eyes looking at her worried. "What, are you going to do stare at me all day?" Rika asked scarring him.  
  
"No, it's just I wasn't sure if you were alright. So do you feel better?" He asked hoping she was and hoping she wouldn't start an argument of why he saved her. "Why did you save me I could take care of my self you know!" Rika yelled instead of saying thank you.  
  
' For some reason, I knew she would do this. But why?' Ryo thought. "You could've died if it wasn't for Cyberdramon and me. And who else would have saved you? The other Digimon are nowhere around here." Ryo said not trying to make it worse but letting her know that so you wouldn't argue with him. ' For some reason I think he saved me because of something else.' Rika thought getting up to dust her pants. " Well, we better go find a new entrance to somewhere else. I heard there were some caves near there. And we could probably stay in one." Ryo said getting up. "Cyberdramon!" The two tamers got on Cyberdramon and headed  
  
for the next dimension.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I revised a little of this to make more sense please leave a review. Thank you! Madi 


	2. Rampage and the Truth

Hi I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I've been in school for 3 weeks and I've been lacking writing. Sorry ^_^' Oh I'd like to thank angel13 for AIMing me and being a good friend. I know I could be very annoying sometimes. And Clover for doing the same. Read their fics. Their fics are called, Summer Vacation by angel13, and "Is it her or not" by clover. If you never heard of them before you should go to FanFiction.Net and read their fics. They're great. Well, that's the thank you's, if you like my fic and you review I'll probably put you on the thank you's........On wit DA fic!  
  
Will love defeat all ch. 2 Rampage and The Truth  
  
" FUCK! Akiyama, We've been looking around for a cave forever! And I haven't seen one!" Rika snapped. " Keep you'r shorts on. There's one over there." Ryo said pointiong to a cave 10 feet ahead. " Oh well thanx for the sarcasm, Akiyama. But that won't help. Now order dino-matic to go to that cave. I'm getting tired of having to sit on my ass for so long I need to walk around." "Fine, 'dino-matic' 'so Rika says" go to the cave." "Right!" " Full speed ahead!" Ryo chimed as Cyberdramon took flight to the cave. " We're here!" Ryo said and jumped off. " Rika?" Ryo gave his hand out to Rika, and suprisingly she took. "Thanx..............but...............no thanx!" Rika got down w/ his help than tripped him to the in the sand. "Hey what was that for!" Ryo asked getting up from, the sand with sand all over his body and some in his hair. Rika couldn't but laugh it was SO funny but when she saw the hurt in his eyes she stooped laughing and helped him up. " Ryo I was playing with you. Sor-" " It's OK you just caught me off guard that's all. And when did you become sensitive to MY feelings." Ryo was to curios to be mad at her although he would never be. " I should be asking you why are you always sensitive to my feelings." Rika pushed back to him. " I - I uh..........." "Well,........." "Iiiiii uhhhh" " OUT WITH IT" " Ever sence the innceident with the D-reaper Isortastartedhavingfeelingsforyou!" Ryo said fastly. " A- WHAT! I uh I" Rika didn't know what to say she knew deep inside she hads feelings for him but she never wanted to admit to it. ************* FLASH*BACK******************** Rika was at Jeri's house sleeping over and they were playing Truth/Dare. " Rika Truth/Dare?" Jeri asked cheerfully. "Awwwwwww.....Jeri you know I hate this game...........i guess truth!" Rika hesitated. " OKAY! Do you like Ryo?" Jeri asked simply. "NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Rika tried her hardest to hide it but a blush escaped her cheeks. "Really by the looks of you'r cheeks all red and pink it's seems you do!" Jeri stated. " Jeri you better not tell ANYONE. Promise?" Rika asked pleadingly. " Promise! Bestfriends keep promises!" " Thanx, Jeri." " But one question when are you gonna tell him." Jeri asked alittle unsure how her bestfriend. " I don't know Jeri, I don't know......." ****************END OF FLASH*BACK********************** " Ryo I-" "STAMPEDE!" A Gekomon interupted Rika running as fast as it's little legs could carry him from a caravan of Boarmon and Jagamon. " Rika tell me later! Now get in the cve and I'll get that Gekomon. " Be careful! Ryo!" ' She actually called me my real name.' " Alright, Pumpkin!" Ryo said and ran off to get the poor Gekomon. While he was searching Rika was in the cave with her mind on the subject of Ryo. ' I hope he still likes me I really do like him alot. but why? I have no clue! Oh well, I guess it's just a crush. But he cares for me too............it can't be a crush i like Ryo Akiyama. Scratch that I love Ryo Akiyama! But how to tell him is the question. God I hope he's alright.' Rika reached in her pocket and took out her D-power. Then it hit her. " Great!" "Ryo can you hear me?" " Rika! Where are you I thought I told you to stay." " You did and I'm not with you I thought about what Suzie told us she talked to Antylamon from her digi-vice. So I thought that all I had to do was wish to talk to whoever I want and I could talk to them and it worked. Anyways are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" " Well no but that Gekomon was I couldn't get him in time. MAN!" " At least you're not! Oh and Cyberdramon is gone he left torwards a tree down north. You better get back it'll be nightfall soon!" " I'll be back before nightfall! See ya, WildCat and don't run off. Just get rest. Later!" " Yeah later!" Rika said gloomly. She went deep into thought than fell asleep. **************************************************************************** ************************* Tamers " RIKA!" " RIKA!" " Man where is she? We've been looking for hours. And it's almost nightfall" Kazu yelled. " Calm down! I'm sure she found Renamon or mabye she found Ryo. I mean he is here, So the news says'." Kenta said to calm the stupid Visor-head boy down. ( My brother wears a visor so I call him Visor- Head.) " Skitso, the news dosen't know that! Ryo could be in the real-world, not here!" Kazu argued. " Well he could be here too!" The two boys' engaded in a fight while the others rested and talked. Suzie and Jeri cardbattled while Henry and Takato watched and talked to eachother. " HE IS AT HOME!" " IS NOT!" " IS TOO! " IS NOT!" " IS TOO!" " IS NOT!" " IS NOT!" Kazu lied. " IS TOO!" " HA! I got ya!" " DID NOT!" " DID TOO!" "SHUT UP! YOU GUYS! I'M GETTING A HEAD-ACHE!" Henry yelled from a small distance. " DID NOT!" Kenta yelled before running back to the group. " Well, It's a tie! Time to start walking again. Mabye we'll find a city and get something to eat." Takato said while Henry and him helped Suzie and Jeri pick up their cards. " Awwwwwwww I didn't even get to sit down! Damn you!" " Well mabye if you would have sat down instead of arguing with Kenta you would be ready and not so grouchy but you didn't so lets go." Takato said walking off with Jeri, Suzie, Henry and Kenta. " Fine!" Kazu said and ran to meet up with the gang. **************************************************************************** ************************* Back to Rika  
  
" Rika!" Ryo got back 10 minuets ago and sat down trying to wake Rika up. " Rika!" Ryo shook her ever- so- light and she mumbled something. " I Love Ryo Kiyama!" " A- WHAT?" Ryo got scared, and stuttered. " R- RIKA! Get up! Please You're scaring me!" " I Love Ryo Akiyama" Rika mumbled again, which scared Ryo even more. " RIKA GET UP!" Ryo knew it wasn't true it was just a dream. Or was it true? " Huh?" Rika gazed up and saw Ryo's really scared eyes and body over her with his hands on her shoulders. " What! You're back? OH I'm so happy you're back and alright." Rika said and hugged him. (Hey she's changed you can't predict that she's still rude but I will make her like her origanal self in between some chapters) " Rika are you ok? You certainly have changed. But thanx for you'r consern. It's nice to know that people care." Ryo hugged her back and kept her close to him. They stayed like that till Rika broke the silence. " Ryo when I was trying to tell you something I was going to tell you that I have feelings for you too. And I Love you!" " I- I Love you too, Pumpkin." Ryo bent down and kissed her pationatly on the lips and held her again. Rika went back into his embrace and they started to fall asleep. " Night my queen!" Ryo chided. " Night my King!" Rika chided back **************************************************************************** ************************* Well That's all for now! Flames excepted just don't be too harsh later peeps! And don't tell me if Rika acts OCC I know and I wrote anote to you peeps on this chapter. Later! 


	3. A nice reunion or so it seems Prt 1

Sup ppls! I'm back wit the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took me a couple days. School already started for me so I'm busy with that. Um one thing when Rika says "I love Ryo Kiyama it was Akiyama, sorry for that mistake peeps. Oh, props to who evr put or puts the lucky- charm song.....i have the cerial and it's really god. don't tell me if that isn't the best point, cause i kno. Anyways I already sent thankyou's to ppl so on with the fic. But first............  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry i haven't put any up. So i'll do this = I don't own digimon, i don't own digimon and one last one I don't own digimon, If i did their digimon would still be here and Rika would go out with Ryo, Jeri would go out with goggle- head and Kazu would get a brain. On with the fic!  
  
Will Love Defeat All  
  
ch. 3 A Nice Reunion Or So It Seems Prt. 1  
Morning  
  
" Good morning sleepy- head!" Ryo said and gave Rika a kiss on the cheeck.  
  
" Hey! I am not a sleepy-head." Rika said as she tried to get up but fell over.  
  
" It's like 11 am, so you are one!" Ryo teased helping her up. " So, how'd you sleep?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know?" Rika teased the choclate- brown haired teen.  
  
" Yeah!" He said, a hint of seriousness (Is that even a word?)  
  
" If you must know, I was quite comfortable. You?" Rika asked half modest.  
  
" Great! It was much better than sleeping on a bed." Ryo replied.  
  
" Ohh.... Was that a joke? I can't believe it, he could actually tell a joke." Rika teased.  
  
" Better than you!" Ryo teased back.  
  
" No really how did you sleep?" Rika asked.  
  
" I guess really good. At least until I herd Cyberdramon snore." Ryo stiffled acouple laughs while Rika laughed like there's no tomorrow.  
  
" You mean he can snore?" Rika couldn't help but laugh, it was too funny not to.  
  
" Yeah,and I still haven't got used to it." Ryo said laughing with her, and pulling her into his embrace.  
  
" I hope Kazu and Takato don't act crazy whenever we tell them." Rika said seriously.  
  
" Takato might not but Kazu sure will." Ryo said kissing her. " Come on lets go!" Ryo took her hand and ran outside.  
  
" Why where are we going?" Rika asked letting Ryo pull her along.  
  
" To look for Renamon. See if you could pin- point her on you'r digivice."  
  
" Right!" Rika took out her digivice and it dirrectly pin- pointed the dirrection.  
  
" Got it!"  
  
" Cyberdramon! Lets go!" The two tamers got on Cyberdramon and head off to find Renamon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
" Are we there yet?!?!?" Jeri and Suzie yelled.  
  
" No we aren't." Takato, Henry, Kazu and Kenta sweat- dropped.  
  
" Why do girls yell when they're tired it drives me nuts!" Kazu complained.  
  
" I don't know but I wish they wouldn't do that too much." Takato said while he plugged hi ears.  
  
"Lets just hurry so we don't have to hear those terrible screeches!" Kazu said as he started to run.  
  
" WE HEARD THAT!" Jeri and Suzie yelled while they chased after him  
  
Takato, Henry and Kenta sweat- dropped.  
  
" Should we go save him?" Takato asked.  
  
" No, lets let him sweat." Henry replied. Kenta just shrugged and kept walking.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
" Finally............civilization!" Kazu cheered as the group calmed down and found a town.  
  
" Hey look, there's a restaurant!" Jeri yelled.  
  
" We see!" Takato said rubbing his ear.  
  
" Lets go in it." Jeri said as she grabbed Takato's hand and ran in.  
  
" Fine!" Everyone said and walked behind them.The restaurant was called " Digi- Tommamon's All you can eat Buffet."  
  
" Sounds safe to me." Henry said after he read the name of the restaurant.  
  
" Ladies and Digimon, may I present to you the grand opening of " Digi- Tommamon's All you can eat buffet!" Tapirmon yelled out to people.  
  
" That's are call!" Suzie and Kazu said and ran inside the restaurant.  
  
" Are they ever normal?" Jeri asked.  
  
" If you call crazy normal." Henry said as the rest of the group walked in.  
  
" Welcome to my grand- opening! Digi- whaaaa! Humans!" Digi- tommamon screeched.  
  
" Yeah we are, and we're hungry." Kazu yelled.  
  
" Well good! I'll get the-"  
  
" Suzie!"  
  
" Takato- mon!"  
  
" Henry!"  
  
" Kazu!"  
  
" POO!"guilmon.  
  
Every one laughed and ran to their partners.  
  
" Guilmon, It's nice to see you! I missed you boy!" Takato said and hugged  
  
" Suzie, It's- nice- to- see- you- too! How- have- you- been?" Lopmon asked trying to get air.  
  
" Good Lopmon! Lopmon?!?!?" Suzie asked getting scared.  
  
" Suzie give her some air." Jeri said.  
  
" Oh! Sorry, Lopmon." Suzie said as she released the bunny.  
  
" That's okay."  
  
" Mommentie! If Suzie wants to squeeze Lopmon's brains out let her!" Terriermon exclaimed and jumped on Henry's head.  
  
" Tact, Terriermon, tact." Henry said  
  
" Yeah, I know........... tact, T-A-C-T! Got it!" Terriermon said repeating the phrase.  
  
" Are you humans and digi's just gonna stand there all day, or order?" an egg- like digimon asked.  
  
" Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Takato said as he reached for his wallet.  
  
" Uh before this goes any further........... Do you accept human money?" Takato asked.  
  
" No, but aren't you the teenagers that previously saved the digital world from that chaos?" Digi- tommamon asked.  
  
" Yes. we are."  
  
" Well than the foods on the house! How may I help you?" Digi- tommamon asked after he sat them down at a well furnished table.  
  
" Um, does the soup suprise have insects in it?" Kazu asked, remembering on the digimon season2 show when they had insects and junk in it.  
  
" Why no, only what you want." (A/N: Ok, I know digi- tammamon's occ but it's a fic.)  
  
When every one got their meals they ate and had a good time.  
  
Well that's alll sorry it was cut short......I had to post it befor people stopped reviewing. ^_^' Well review and I'll do part 2 


	4. A nice reunion or so it seems prt 2

Okay, I guess 2 reviews are okay...........I got 14 all together, but a little over 20 would be nice. I mean I just started though, what could you ask for. Well ppl if you want to help with story I'd be glad to have ya help. It would be really nice to have some one helping.especially when I have school. I'm not sure if any of u r back but it would be nice. Well I'll get to the fic..... That's probably what ya here for. Oh and Rika will be ooc, okay so if flame for that I know why.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. If I did (Why is it always w/ the 'If I did's')  
  
DUDE, I'd rock! Well on w/ ch. 4  
  
Will Love Defeat All  
  
Ch.4 A Nice Reunion Or So It Seems Prt. 2  
  
* Rika and Ryo*  
" Okay, here we go we're really close now." Rika said; her eyes glued to her D-power.  
  
" Almost there."  
  
" Rika, is that her on that tree?" Ryo asked tapping on her shoulder.  
  
" Huh? Where?" Rika looked up and saw her Digimon talking to Impmon.  
  
" Renamon!" Rika yelled to the fox- like Digimon upon her, on a branch conversing w/ a purple Digimon w/ an angry looking face on his stomach.  
  
" Huh?" Renamon looked down and saw her tamer holding hands w/ Ryo; The Legendary Tamer. She always knew Rika liked him, but didn't know she would tell him.  
  
" Rika." She jumped down and landed on her feet.  
  
" I missed you!" Rika said and went to hug her. ' Ryo what are you doing to me?'  
  
" Well, sense that's over. we should go look for the others, right." Ryo asked.  
  
" Um. actually I could use something to eat." Rika replied.  
  
" Yeah, I guess" Ryo said and his stomach started grumbling. " Ehehe, let's go now."  
  
" Right! You and me will ride on Kyubimon and " YOU" Cyberdramon will have to follow." Rika said getting out her cards. " Let's go!"  
  
" DIGIMODIFY DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Rika yelled slashing her digivolve card.  
  
" RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... KYUBIMON!"  
  
The two tamers hopped on Kyubimon and road away.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
" Hey look, Ryo over there! There's a restaurant." Rika said pointing to a place called  
  
" Digi- Tommamon's All you can eat Buffet" (sound familiar?)  
  
" Well let's go there."  
  
" Right! Kyubimon!" Rika said, and as if on cue her Digimon Ryo following suit took-off to the restaurant.  
  
" We're here!" Rika said jumping off Kyubimon. ("Suit" Um is that even a word.. all I know is it sounded good w/ the sentence ^_^')  
  
" Yeah lets go in." Ryo said, and starting walking up to the restaurant. Before he could walk any further Rika placed her hand in his and made him stop.  
  
" Now we could go in." Rika said after Kyubimon and Cyberdramon de- digivolved.  
  
Ryo grinned and started walking again. " Right Wild Cat."  
  
They walked in and got a BIG surprise.  
  
" Hey guys!" Takato called to them, motioning them to come and sit.  
  
" AWHAAA?" Rika exclaimed shocked, then fainted. Her hand was still in Ryo's so both of them fell to the ground and luck for Rika she fell on him.  
  
" Uh little help?" Ryo asked trying to get Rika up.  
  
Kazu got up from the table and help Ryo up; once he was up he carried Rika to the table and sat down.  
  
" So what brings you and Rika here? I mean we have been looking for her anyway."  
  
" Uh well, when she got sucked up by a data- stream she got located to where I was and she ended up staying with me for what was it 1 or 2 days." Ryo stated.  
  
" Was it terrible living with her? How did you survive? Did she yell @ you? Did you-"  
  
" Kazu must you really ask? She was as fun with than you! If you ever got to really know her you would know she is really a good person!!!" Ryo yelled scaring the tamers spitless, and waking up poor Rika.  
  
" Sorry." Ryo apologized, and put his arm around Rika. (Okay, I couldn't come up w/ a better sentence on this....sorry for taking a space ^_^')  
  
" That's okay....I needed a wake up call." Rika said w/ a yawn.  
  
" Now that Rika is up, I got a really good question. I thought YOU hated RYO. So if you hate him why are you with him?" Kazu asked being his stupid self. " Oh, I get. YOU like RYO." Kazu said as he sat up and sung, "Rika and Ryo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,  
  
First comes LOVE, and then comes marriage, then comes- 'SMACK!!!' OWWWW! My stomach." Kazu whined as Rika got up and smacked him right on his face. Everyone busted up laughing.  
  
" Kazu don't say you never got hurt because that damn mouth of yours, because you just did." Rika said laughing w/ the others.  
  
" Okay." Kazu said; his hand on his jaw.  
  
" So now we got that understood.I'm actually quiet hungry." Rika said as she went back to her seat, to lean on Ryo. ' Great boyfriend' Rika thought as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Well there's the food help your self! Justdon'thurtme" Takato said scared.  
  
Rika started laughing. " Why would I hurt you, the only one that's gonna get seriously hurt by, that is if he messes w/ me, is Kazu and that big mouth of his." Rika said as she made herself a plate of food.  
  
" Um sorry for intruding on your meal but... the digital world is at stake and we need your help." A guy in a white robe said.  
  
Kazu and Kenta got stars in their eyes'. "JEDI!" They chanted.  
  
" Um, yes, I am Jedi but not the one from that STAR WARS movie."  
  
" Oh, to bad." Kenta said.  
  
" Anyways, the digital world is in trouble once again! It seems the chaos that you guys had beaten 3 years ago has returned and is ruining the West gate of the Sovereigns territory. But no time to explain we have to get to my place @ once, so lets go!" Jedi said, making them disappear with a snap.  
  
*In Tokyo @ Rika's house *  
"Where are they?" Rumiko said getting tears in her eye.  
  
" I don't know but I'm sure they'll be okay." Grandma Makino said comforting her daughter.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
" I'll get." Mr. Matsuki said as he walked to the hallway to get the phone, Janyua following.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello Mr. Matsuki?"  
  
" Yes, this is he."  
  
" This is Yamaki, I got an information from HYPNOS stating everyone's children are in the Digital World again, Can you get Janyua on the phone."  
  
" Yes, hold on please."  
  
" Janyua, Yamaki would like to speak to you. He got info. our children may be you know where."  
  
" You go tell the others." Janyua said and took the phone from him.  
  
" Right!" Mr. Matsuki said and walked out of the hall.  
  
" Ehem. It has been brought to our attention that our children are in the digital world." Mr. Matsuki said as he walked back in the guest room.  
  
" WHAT! You mean my daughter is in that over- sized waste land where. god knows where that is?" Miss Makino asked in horrid disbelief.  
  
" Yes but we don't know how." Janyua said as he walked in the room.  
  
" You mean my son is there too?" Mr. Akiyama asked not wanting his son to have anything to do with this.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure of it, but you can't blame him...our children are special, we should all be very proud." Janyua said, walking to a chair in the guest room.  
  
" Well you guys could be as proud as you want.... whenever my son gets back, tell him I wont be there to pick him up. I'm leaving!" Mr. Akiyama said as he walked out the door. ' So that's where my son is. Good Luck son.'  
  
" Okay, we should all go home and get some rest. We'll meet at Yamaki's tomorrow." Janyua said and motioned his wife to come with him.  
  
" Okay." Every one said and left The Makino residence.  
  
" I hope she'll be okay." Miss Makino said more tears watering in her eyes.  
  
" She's a tough girl.I'm sure she'll be fine. Plus her friends are there too. Now go get some rest we have to leave early." Grandma Makino said.  
  
" Night mother." Rumiko said and walked in her room.  
  
' I hope you're alright Rika.' Grandma Makino thought as she set up her bed in her room.  
* Back in the digital world Jedi's home *  
" Awwwww!" ' CRASH!' The tamers fell from the sky and into a humongous mansion.  
  
" Welcome to my home. Make your self @ home. Mi casa es su casa. (Is that right? I only know a little Spanish)  
  
"Uhhh. If this isn't a problem, do you got a masseuse?" Kazu asked rubbing his back.  
  
" You IDDIOT! It's do you have a masseuse, and come on Visor- brain, do you really think he needs a masseuse. he probably doesn't need one knowing how to land on his feet and all." Rika said slapping him up- side the head.  
  
" You know if I gotta penny for every time Rika punched Kazu, I might just be a millionaire." Ryo said laughing at his joke.  
  
" Laugh at this!" Rika yelled and pounced on him; and sat on his stomach making him laugh.  
  
" What' so funny?" She asked, looking down at him.  
  
" This!" He said and flipped her over on her stomach. Laughing he went on his knees and turned her around while holding her writs. He was laughing and laughing until she had one of her hands free and pulled him down to her. She kissed him right on the lips and laughed. " Now who's laughing!" Rika said making him, blush furiously.  
  
" All hale Wild Cat!" Ryo laughed and picked her up.  
  
" Okay stop horsing around," Henry said, finally talking. " I'm interested in what Jedi has to say so straiten up and be quite."  
  
" Is he always spooky like that when he's mad?" Ryo whispered in Rika's ear.  
  
Rika nudged him and he knew that meant ' don't ask!'  
  
" As I was saying, The D- Reaper you guys defeated has been reborn. I guess while the Sovereigns were helping Megagargomon suck down the Chaos and all of its agents, the Chaos in the digital world didn't get put into the small disk the rest of its data went into."  
  
" You mean the rest of the D- Reaper didn't get inside the disk." Kenta asked.  
  
" That's what he said... don't you listen? ERG!" Rika said getting angry about to charge at him but Ryo pulled her back, and into his embrace." Kazu and Kenta stifling a couple laughs.  
  
" Anyways, there's only two of you that could defeat the rest of the D- Reaper, I don't have much time to explain because there isn't much time. You will be staying here tonight and going to Piximon's Training mansion. Well go get some rest you're leaving in the morning after breakfast. The rooms are up stairs. You will pair up in two and share a room because I only have 4 extra rooms the bathroom is the first room in the hall. Good night." Jedi said and shooed them to the big hall.  
  
" Well, who's going with who?" Suzie asked breaking their silence. " Suzie's gonna be with me. Come on Terriermon, Lopmon." Henry said and Suzie and their Digimon walked to their room.  
  
" Well that's one. Me and the nerd will group." Kazu said as his best friend and their Digimon walked to their room.  
  
" Um, we got separate beds me and Takato will share rooms. Come on Takato!" Jeri said and they walked with Guilmon to their room; Takato blushing.  
  
" I guess that leaves us." Ryo said while him and Rika walked their room, Cyberdramon and Renamon following them. When they got to their room they took turns in the restroom to wash up than headed to bed.  
  
" Night Ryo!" Rika said and walked up to his bed to see him asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the check. After that she went to her bed and fell asleep moments later.  
  
Then Ryo got up and went to her bed. " Night Pumpkin!" Ryo whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips. " Humans" Renamon said in the shadows and drifted off into a nice slumber.  
  
" Right!" Cyberdramon said across from her and too fell asleep.  
  
Okay! That's it! Hope you like it. I thought it was sort of cute. Please R/R! Okay ppl.  
  
It will make me really happy and I will want to continue. Oh and I'm only using Piximon because I made a big description for this fic a long time ago. If you flame for that, Sorry.  
  
Well Bye all  
  
~ Madi~ 


	5. Jedi Explains it all

Hi ppl. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I've been working on a different fic with my friend DF103. It's called Fear- Factor Digi-style. You should check it out. Anyway If it weren't for DF this wouldn't be up for quiet a long time.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Everyone knows that.  
Will Love Defeat All Ch. 5 Jedi explains it all  
  
* Yawn*  
  
"Good morning Pumpkin. Sleep well?" Ryo asked walking out of the personal bathroom.  
  
" Good morning. And yes I did sleep well. How about you, Mr. Legendary Tamer?" Rika asked.  
  
" Fine. Not the best sleep I've had sense the pass two days." Ryo smirked.  
  
Rika hit him on the arm really hard and walk into the personal bathroom, leaving him in the room holding his arm.  
  
About 15/ 20 minutes later she came out, dressed and all, instead for hair being down.  
  
" Looking good!" Ryo said checking her out.  
  
" Hey!" She yelled and tackled him to the closest bed.  
  
" It was a compliment. " Ryo said laughing a little.  
  
" Just don't do that a lot, 'Romeo'!" Rika teased.  
  
" Sure. And is ' Romeo' my new nickname?" Ryo asked still on the bed stiff, (or at least acting like he can't get up.) from Rika grasp. "Sure. Why not." Rika laughed then kissed him. Pitying him that he can't get up.  
  
Surprisingly he kissed her back and they were kissing for a LONG time.  
  
* Meanwhile.*  
  
" Takato do you think we should get the others? Jedi said he has something important to  
  
tell us." Jeri said. They were pondering on plans for today.  
" Yeah. lets go." They walked out and went to the room next door to theirs. Most likely it was Kazu and Kenta's room.  
  
They knocked on the door and as expected someone answered.  
  
" HOLD ON WE'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!" Kazu yelled really loudly.  
  
" Damn he needs to stop yelling. My ears hurt." Takato said covering his right ear.  
  
A couple Minutes later Kazu and Kenta walked out of the room, ready to go ' Some where'.  
  
Next they went to Henry and Suzie's room. Jeri knocked on the door and Suzie came out.  
  
" I'm ready! HENRY! They're here!" Suzie yelled, then Henry came out and they went to get Rika and Ryo.  
  
Kazu being " The Ryo wannabe # 1 fan ' I get to get him' idiot!" opened the door. He stood there shocked at the site.  
  
Both Takato and Kenta were too. But Henry, Jeri and Suzie weren't fooled.  
  
Just then Ryo and Rika parted smiling at each other, till they saw all of their friends in awe. Or mid disgust. (How rude!)  
  
" Uh lets go." Rika said getting up. Both her and Ryo were blushing a dark crimson red.  
  
" Okay." Jeri said acting like it wasn't a big deal. A couple minutes later everyone was normal (HEY! NO ONE IS NORMAL!) walking down the stairs.  
  
" Good morning to you all." Jedi greeted as he sat on the sofa.  
  
The Digimon were already in the dining room feasting so he didn't have to say ' Hi.' to them.  
  
' Must've both left in the morning.' Rika thought.  
  
" Anyways before you go eat, I need to tell you about why you came back to the Digital  
  
World. I know you must have questions but let me explain this ' Prophecy' before you  
  
ask." Jedi said, " Three years after the appearance you eight have made. The destruction  
  
will once again wreaked havoc, sending both our worlds into a deadly fate.  
  
We are counting on two of you, the two that has won it all. From games to fights, they are  
  
the king and queen, and combined together they'll blow the chaos away, for these two  
  
will win! And finally, this havoc will never see another day." Jedi finished. " Now to the questions."  
" If we are going to beat the new D- Reaper (what a fast learner) then we're going to have to figure out who the two conquers of this evil are." Ryo said.  
  
" Yeah! If we want to beat this thing, it would be nice to know who can actually hurt it." Rika agreed.  
  
' Both their hearts are into defeating the chaos. That must be the why they were chosen.' Jedi thought in awe.  
  
" There's only one answer I could give to your question." He began,  
  
" I can't tell you who will be able to do what. You must decide for your self. Only you guys have the power to decide what is what."  
  
" Jedi, if all you just said is true. We could decide who's able to defeat the D- Reaper?" Kenta asked.  
  
" No, no. Jedi meant it will come. We just have to let things be. We'll know who will be able to defeat The D- Reaper when we get to that situation." Henry explained.  
  
" Exactly, Henry! You will find out for yourself. And you'll know if it is you." Jedi got up,  
  
" I will see you all in 20 minutes. The food is prepared in the dining room. I must go now." He, Jedi, then disappeared into thin air.  
  
" Well, LET'S GO EAT!" Kazu chimed, along with Suzie. (Once AGAIN!)  
  
The Tamers all walked into the Dining room. There was a long table, and at the end there was seven Digimon at the table eating. Kazu and Suzie ran to the table, grabbed a lot of food and started stuffing their faces with it.  
  
On the table, (well, whatever was left on it ^_^') was a lot of good food. Anything you could think of. (Even Escargot. YUCK!)  
  
The Tamers sat down, excluding Suzie and Kazu who are practically on top of the food grubbing, put a couple things on their plate and ate. Jeri and Takato split an omelet; Henry and Kenta had bagels and Hot Chocolate, and Rika and Ryo aye Cream Puffs.  
  
Suzie and Kazu, well they had everything. They didn't even notice the Escargot they ate.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Everyone and their Digimon were in the Guest room packed up and ready to go.  
  
(Even though they don't have really anything instead for their old backpacks that has small clothes for some of them. O_o) Then Jedi appeared.  
  
" Well, all you guys are ready." Receives glares from Jeri, Rika, and Renamon,  
  
" and girls. Good! Today you will be going to Piximon's castle for training."  
  
" Who's Piximon?" Jeri asked.  
  
" Piximon's a fairy Digimon. (I think.) The Piximon you are going to be trained by is the best training Digimon we've known of." Jedi answered,  
  
" Well, time is wasting. You must get to Piximon's castle."  
  
" Okay! Let's go!" Takato exclaimed. " Wait! Jedi, where is Piximon's castle?"  
  
" I'll take you." And with that Jedi did that snappy thingy and all the Tamers disappeared,  
  
" Good luck you all. Piximon is a tough teacher, and remember, you decide who will do what."  
  
* Piximon's Castle. *  
  
" They should be here by now. I've been waiting forever. Any second now." Right after Piximon finished his sentence.  
  
" AHHH!"  
  
" Yup, Yup! Right on que!" Piximon said,  
  
" I humbly welcome you to my castle!"  
  
" Thank you, Piximon. But how exactly are we going to get up to your castle? There is a huge mountain blocking. with stairs." Ryo blanked out.  
  
" You will walk my friends. This will be the first part of your training. See you up at the top." Piximon started flying up.  
  
" But we have questions!" Henry yelled.  
  
" No FAIR! You get to fly!" Suzie whined.  
  
" I'll gladly answer all of your questions up top, and I could fly! This is your training, not mine." He called back and flew all the way up to his home.  
  
" Awwwww. Henry I don't want to walk up all those stairs!" Suzie whined. She looked up at her brother to see thin air.  
  
She looked towards the stares and saw everyone walking step to step, " Wait for me!"  
  
* 1 hour later.*  
  
" Henry my feet hurt!" Suzie whined AGAIN.  
  
" Guardromon (did I spell that right?) will carry you. Right ol' buddy?" Kazu asked. " Sure." Guardromon said and gave Suzie a ride.  
  
" Cool! Can you bounce?" Suzie asked playing with screws and gadgets on his tin body.  
  
" Kazu. help." Guardromon said.  
  
" Look Suzie he'll only give you a ride if you sit still." Kazu said sweat dropping at the situation.  
  
So Suzie got her ride then.  
  
' Crack!'  
  
" Ow. my knee!" ' Shit!' Rika winced in pain. Rika fell on the step hard and hurt her knee.  
  
Ryo turned around. " Are you okay?" He asked offering a hand.  
  
" No. Damn stairs, damn everything!" Rika took his hand and he helped her up.  
  
" Well then I'll carry you." Ryo said.  
  
" Ryo I don't think it'll be safe for you to carry Rika up the stairs. I'll carry her." Renamon suggested.  
  
" No. It's okay. I could manage. Plus Rika is light." Ryo said.  
  
" Okay Ryo. If you insist." Renamon said and went a little ways down to the group sense Rika and Ryo were ahead of everyone.  
  
Ryo put one of her arms around his neck and picked her up.  
  
* Another hour later * (Hey these stairs are long. Don't blame me blame Piximon.)  
  
" I think I'm going to go crazy!" Guardromon yelled in his crooked sounding voice.  
  
" Guardromon if Suzie's bugging you then put her down. I don't want to be responsible for a crazy Digimon neither does Kazu or Suzie." Henry said.  
  
" Momentai Henry, Guardromon will take Suzie off if he wants to." Terriermon said jumping on Henrys head flapping his ears up and down.  
  
(Like Dumbo. J/k He does that on my Digimon Rumble Arena though. LOL. Back to the story.)  
  
" Oh put a sock in it." Henry said.  
  
" I'm fine carrying her. Only because now she's quiet." Guardromon said.  
  
" You okay Ryo?" Rika asked her oh- so- caring boyfriend.  
  
" You're not heavy at all so don't worry about it." Ryo said.  
  
" Okay but you do know Renamon is watching your every move." Rika teased, but looking back to her Digimon just to see if she was right. And of course she was.  
  
" Right." Ryo said.  
  
A couple minutes later.  
  
" Ryo your armor is poking me in the back." Rika said, looking at him.  
  
" Oops. sorry." Ryo took off the armor that was on his arm and gave it to her,  
  
" Hold on to that for me." He said.  
  
" Okay." Ryo started walking again. Rika put the armor thing and tightened it to the right size, " Thanks."  
  
" Yup."  
  
* 25 minutes later.*  
  
" We're here! Jeri screamed, dragging Takato up the steps, getting ahead of Ryo and Rika.  
  
" Well, were here. Lets go ask Piximon for some bandages and Hydrogen Peroxide." Ryo said.  
  
" Okay." Rika said.  
  
" I see you've all made it. And I'm sure you have questions. Now is the time to ask."  
  
I guess you'd call this a Cliffhanger. I hope you all are still reading this fic. Review Please everyone. It means a lot coming from you. Flames are accepted. And please read Fear- Factor Digi- style. It's by Digifreak103 and me. Next chapter will be out A LOT sooner. This I promise. PEACE! 


	6. I can't think of a title

Hey all. I'm back told ya all it'd be sooner. Duh. Well, this chapter maybe short. Depends with what I write. Anyway thanks for the really nice reviews. I try my hardest. On to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't nor do I want to (or not.) own Digimon.  
  
" Here's a question. Dou you have any medical supplies?"  
  
" No. Gomen! Any other questions you would like to ask?" Piximon asked.  
  
" Yeah when's lunch?" Kazu asked. (Wowie- ca- boodles! He's hungry already?)  
  
" Kazu we already ate. You are an idiot!" Rika yelled trying to get out of Ryo's arms, but couldn't because of Ryo holding her back.  
  
Kazu stuck out his tongue and Piximon hit him on the head with his staff.  
  
" OWW! What was that for?" Kazu rubbed his head in pain.  
  
" For your stupidity! Baka!" Piximon said,  
  
" Any other questions?"  
  
Yeah. What type of training will this be? It will be challenging right?" Henry asked agreement on both Takato and Jeri's faces.  
  
" Exactly, we've been through a lot of bad things." Ryo and Rika said.  
  
" Yup, yup! A lot more challenging. If you think you could beat the chaos right now, you're out of your mind. Yup, yup!"  
  
" Well thanks for your support!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed.  
  
" You're welco- HEY!" Piximon took his staff again and hit Kazu on the head, giving Kenta a warning.  
  
(I know. I'm so mean to Kazu but, it's just for fun! He's cool with me. HEHEHE!)  
  
" There we go." Ryo finished tying his bandana on Rika's leg to knee to keep it from bleeding  
  
" Thanks." Rika took off the armor thingy that she was holding for Ryo and gave it back to him.  
  
Ryo took it from her and put it back on his arm.  
  
" It's getting late. Would you like to put all your belongings in your rooms and take a rest for a while? Then you all can come down for dinner." Piximon suggested.  
  
" That'd be nice. Right everybody?" Henry asked.  
  
" Yep. I agree." Takato answered.  
  
" Yeah. I'm hungry Takato- mon." Guilmon's stomach growled.  
  
Everyone laughed except for Takato. " Guilmon my name is Takato, remember I'm not a Digimon."  
  
" Momentai! Let the Glutton call you what he wants." Terriermon said hopping on his ears.  
  
" Terriermon." Henry sweat- dropped, Terriermon was just so.unbelievable.  
  
" Well, lets go to our rooms before I get hit on the head again!" Kazu said walking inside.  
  
" Okay." Jeri agreed and followed him, along with the rest of the Tamers.  
  
The group walked up the stairs and to the gigantic hall leading to all the guest rooms.  
  
" Same as yesterday." Henry said, all the Tamers paired back up in two, and walked to their rooms.  
  
" Henry this time I get the bottom bunk." Suzie pleaded.  
  
" Sure." Henry put his and Suzie's belongings down and fell on the bed Susie would be sleeping on. Suzie hit him with a pillow.  
  
" OWW!"  
  
Mean while in anther room.  
  
Rika and Ryo entered the room and put their things down.  
  
" I wonder what's going on in the real world. I know mom's upset right now and probably bawling because she's worried." Rika sat down on the bed.  
  
" I'm sure all our parents are upset about our disappearance." Ryo sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder,  
  
" Although. I do wonder what's going on there too."  
  
*On Earth* * Wong Residence*  
  
" I hope Suzie, Henry, and their friends are safe."  
  
" I'm sure they are, dear." Janyua said,  
  
" Now lets go, we don't want Yamaki waiting."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Wong got their jackets and left to Yamaki's home.  
  
" Hello Mr. And Mrs. Wong. Thanks for coming." Riley greeted as she opened the door to the home.  
  
" Of course we did. I couldn't miss this at all." Mr. Wong said, took off his jacket, and placed it on the coat rack.  
  
Riley led them to the living room.  
  
" Janyua, Mrs. Wong, glad you could make it."  
  
" Well we wouldn't miss this."  
  
The Wong's sat down on the sofa next to Ms. Makino, and Seiko Makino.  
  
" As you all know from yesterday our heroic Tamers disappeared to the Digital World. Well, thanks to Mr. McCoy. We found their pinpointed location and how to get there." Yamaki started.  
  
" Well that's great." Mrs. Katou exclaimed.  
  
" How will we get our children?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.  
  
" I was getting to that. Only a kid can go though. So luckily Mr. McCoy's daughter Alice has volunteered."  
  
" This is great. Yamaki you're a genius." Janyua said.  
  
" Not me, Janyua. The monster Makers." Yamaki said,  
  
" Alice will be leaving at midnight. She knows where the location is. Alice you'll have the Communicator just in case." Mr. McCoy, Dolphin, stated.  
  
*Back In the Digital World * * D- Reapers hide out *  
  
" It wont be long till we destroy those Tamers!" Reapermon laughed maniacally.  
  
" Put a sock in it you Buffoon. We'll get them. In time, Reapermon."  
  
" I know, but do you think you'll be able to defeat those pathetic Tamers."  
  
" Of course I will. Last time was because of my power. This time I'm as powerful. And have more resources."  
  
" What ever you say. Digital R."  
  
(We're going to say THE D-REAPER is called a Digital R now.)  
  
" Don't mistake my powers. I'll get them. With or without your help." Digital R said and flew away.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
*Back at Piximon's *  
  
" Well, let's hope whatever is going on there, the D- Reaper isn't there." Ryo said and put his arms around her.  
  
" Yeah. Ryo do you really think we'll be able to defeat the D- Reaper again? I mean, what if it's a lot stronger?" Rika hesitated.  
  
We'll be able to. Just believe it. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt us." Ryo reassured her.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
" Any time Wild Cat." Ryo said.  
  
" Now lets get out there. I bet everyone else is already eating without us."  
  
They shared a laugh then walked to the kitchen. Of course as expected, the other Tamers were eating. Stuffing their faces in junk food. Well at least Kazu was.  
  
" Thanks for waiting." Rika said as She and Ryo entered the dining room.  
  
" Your welcome." Kazu said, not looking up to see angry, confused and 'whatever' faces.  
  
' Idiot!' Rika and Ryo took a seat and they conversed while eating.  
  
" I wonder where Calumon is." Jeri wondered out loud.  
  
Everyone frowned.  
  
" Yeah." Takato put a hand on Jeri's shoulder.  
  
" I bet he's oka-"  
  
Takato was caught off by something that jumped on his head.  
  
Short chapter I know. Well at least I updated. Next one will be longer. I won't promise to you all that I'll update or anything fast but I will try. Who jumped on Takato's head? Find next on Will Love Defeat All!  
  
Please REVIEW! I'd be grateful. Thank you! BAI! 


	7. WHAT!

Hello! Thank you Sakp103 and DigiqueenTMIM for reviewing! Thank you, thank you thank you!  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill!  
  
Will Love Defeat All Ch.7 WHAT!?!?  
  
"WHA!?!?!? WHAT'S ON MY HEAD!?!?!" Takato started shaking all over.  
  
" Whoa! Ahhhh! Stop it!!" Takato stopped shaking when he heard the little voice, then the creature fell."  
  
The group of Tamers circled the little thing.  
  
" CALUMON!?!?!?" Everyone yelled in shock.  
  
" HI!" Calumon popped up in the air.  
  
" Oh, Calumon!" Jeri squealed in awe.  
  
" Jeri! HI!" Calumon flew in her arms.  
  
" Well, that was unexpected. When's dinner?" Kazu asked.  
  
" KAZU!" Rika hit his arm.  
  
" OW!" Kazu fell back.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Then Renamon spoke,  
  
" Calumon how'd you get here?"  
  
" Easily! Jeri called out my name and I land on Takato's head!" Calumon giggled.  
  
" Does that mean.I'm your partner!?!?" Jeri squealed again.  
  
" I hope!" Calumon said.  
  
" Oh Calumon you don't know how happy I am!" Jeri squeezed him tightly.  
  
" I'm going to be the BEST Tamer you'll ever had!"  
  
The Tamers conflicted in a conversation about the past 3 years and fed Calumon.  
  
************************************************************************ " Night Calumon! Night Takato!" Jeri said and fell asleep.  
  
"Night Jeri, and Takato. Have a pleasant sleep." Calumon greeted and snuck out of the bedroom.  
  
*In Ryo and Rika's room *  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
" HUH! Who is there?" Ryo and Rika parted from their 'small' kiss.  
  
Ryo got up and walked up to the door.  
  
" HEY!" Calumon yelled.  
  
" AHHHHHH!" Ryo jumped and ran back to the bed.  
  
" What's wrong with Ryo?" Calumon jumped onto the bed.  
  
Rika didn't move. A second later she fell off the bed laughing.  
  
"Are you guys okay? Ryo seems pale."  
  
Rika stopped laughing and got up, " He's okay." She walked over to him,  
  
" Hey Mr. ' I'm not scared of anything.' It was just Calumon." Rika hit him on the head.  
  
" What? Oh, yeah I knew that." Ryo sat up.  
  
" Right. So Calumon what's up?" Rika asked.  
  
" I wanna PLAY!" Calumon beamed.  
  
" Well, maybe tomorrow. Right now, we have to get some sleep. Maybe Kazu and Kenta will play with you." Ryo said.  
  
" Okay." Then Calumon beamed "again". " Do you two like each other?"  
  
Ryo and Rika blushed.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes. Night Ryo! Night Rika!" Calumon jumped off the bed and flew out of the room.  
  
He flew towards Kazu and Kenta's room; open the door and yelled.  
  
" BOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kazu and Kenta Screamed and flew under the bed.  
  
" HAHA! WANNA PLAY?"  
  
" Phew it's just you, Calumon. No. We are trying to sleep." Kenta said crawing out from under the bed.  
  
" Oh well bye!"  
  
Calumon went out the room to Suzie and Henry's room.  
  
" Kazu you can come out of the bed scaredy cat. It was just Calumon."  
  
" I wasn't scared"  
  
" Yeah you were"  
  
" No I wasn't"  
  
" Yes you were"  
  
" Was not"  
  
" Was too."  
  
" Was too."  
  
" Duh!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Calumon went into the room.  
  
Suzie looked up, " Hey Calumon. You wanna pway?" Suzie was squeezing Lopmon and Terriermon.  
  
" OKAY!" Calumon laughed and hopped on Suzie's head.  
  
Suzie whispered something in Calumon's ear and Calumon walked over to a sleeping Henry.  
  
" WAKE UP!!!" He yelled and Henry jumped.  
  
" SUZIE!!!!" Henry opened his eyes and saw Calumon on him, with watery eyes. " Sorry." Calumon apologized and flew off.  
  
" No, I am sorry Calumon. I thought you were Suzie."  
  
" Oh well. OKAY!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Back on Earth *  
  
Alice M., Mr. McCoy, Yamaki, The Monster Makers, and Shibumi were at W. Shinjuku train station were they located the portal.  
  
" Duffel bag?"  
  
" Check."  
  
" CD player and head phones?"  
  
" Check"  
  
" Lets see tooth brush, tooth paste, and mouth wash?"  
  
" Check. Tell me Alice, why are we doing this again? I think you have every thing." Mr. McCoy asked his daughter.  
  
" Instead for this." Yamaki walked up to the father and daughter and handed Alice the Communicator.  
  
" Well, I guess I'm ready then. Bye you guys. Bye dad." Alice hugged her father, and then walked into the portal leaving the human world to the digital world.  
  
As she walked in a bright light surrounded her, a second later she was in a data pool.  
  
" Where am I and why are there letters and math equations every where?" Alice thought out loud.  
  
Suddenly an exclamation point almost hit her.  
  
" Damn that was close!" She looked around and noticed she was walking upside down.  
  
" Maybe that way's down." She wondering pointing forward. Suddenly everything stopped floating and started falling.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- humph!" Alice open here eyes to be greeted by a black dog. " Dobermon."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Digital World *  
  
" Night Calumon!" Suzie exclaimed letting the little Digimon out of the room and flicking off the light switch.  
  
" Night Suzie, Henry, Lopmon, and Terriermon! See you tomorrow." Calumon went back to Takato and Jeri's room, waiting for the next day.  
  
*Next morning *  
  
Everyone was already down stairs in the dining room having breakfast as Piximon walked.  
  
" Good morning Tamers, and Digimon. I hope you're ready for training today. YUP YUP!" Piximon greeted.  
  
" Oh Calumon, finally you're here. Jeri, I'd like to introduce to you your new partner." Piximon said.  
  
" I knew it Calumon. Isn't this great, Takato?" Jeri hugged Takato and smiled brightly.  
  
" Congratulations Jeri. We all know you're the perfect Tamer for Calumon." Rika said.  
  
" Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
The Tamers finished their breakfast and Piximon explained their Training.  
Again it's short, I totally understand if you're mad, but I need an idea for what the training should be. Please review and give ideas. I'd be very grateful, and HAHA! I am so getting better at continuing. Bye you all! 


	8. Training

Hi. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It was nice. I just wish I'd get a little more reviews. It'd be oh so kind of you all. Well enough of my complaining.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Digimon, would you think I'd be writing fan fictions? No most likely not. ENJOY the fic!  
  
Will Love Defeat All Ch. 8 Training  
  
" Today we'll be learning the basics of Kendo!" Piximon said waving his staff around the practice room.  
  
" I used to practice with my uncle. I'm good at it." Ryo said.  
  
" My grandpa and I practiced doing Kendo until I broke my finger with the Kendo stick." Takato sweat dropped.  
  
" That's nice, well lets go Tamers."  
  
" Right!" The Tamers followed Piximon to the training grounds.  
  
" Before we get started any questions?" Piximon asked pulling out some Kendo sticks from a barrel.  
  
" Yeah will this hurt Marineangemon at all? He-"  
  
" He can't even do this! He's smaller than a pastry!" Rika yelled.  
  
" Marineangemon will just have to watch. And plus this is only for you Tamers, the Digimon don't have to do this."  
  
" AWWWW! No FAIWR!" Suzie whined.  
  
" Momentai Suzie. You'll have fun." Lopmon said.  
  
" Hey that's my word! And I sound a lot better saying it too!" Terriermon pouted.  
  
" ' Hey that's my word!' Ha!" Lopmon laughed and ran away from the green and white bunny chasing after her.  
  
" Well, lets get started." Piximon threw everyone a stick.  
  
Takato got hit in the head with his but claimed he was okay. Henry easily caught his. Suzie dropped her right when it touched her hands; Jeri caught it with her puppet and giggled. (AHH! THE EVIL PUPPET!) Kazu was smacked on the head with his stick cause Piximon was aiming. Kenta was lucky enough to catch it. Rika caught it "professionally", and Ryo caught it with one hand.  
  
Piximon taught many moves and strategies to the Tamers as the Digimon watched in amazement. ************************************************************************  
  
*Alice *  
  
" Yes Alice?"  
  
" OH, I missed you SO much." Alice sat up and hugged the Digimon.  
  
Dobermon struggled to get out of her grasp. " Here." Dobermon lifted his paw to hand her a D- Power.  
  
" You mean I'm your tamer!?" Alice received a nod.  
  
" Cool!"  
  
" I told you we'd see each other again.but, we must go now. The sovereigns informed me the chosen ones are with Piximon." He stood up.  
  
" Hop on."  
  
" Okay." Alice got on and Dobermon sped off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Tamers*  
  
" HAI YAW!!! *Crack! * OWW!" Kazu yelled as the Kendo stick broke over his head.  
  
" Oops, are you okay?" Suzie asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
" Just, peachy." Kazu said then fell over.  
  
" What happened to him? Did he finally meet his match?" Rika asked coming up to the two Tamers, Ryo behind her. Following Jeri, Takato, Henry, and Kenta.  
  
" That is so sad. Being beaten by a girl." Takato laughed.  
  
" What you don't think a girl could beat YOU up?" Rika asked pulling out her fist and trying to hit him up side the head, but being held back by Ryo of course.  
  
Takato whimpered and hid behind Jeri  
  
" Chill Wildcat. There's no need to fight. but being whooped by a girl that's way younger than you." Ryo started laughing along with others.  
  
" That's really sad."  
  
" Mr. Legendary Tamer better let go of me or else he won't get kissed anymore." Rika said trying to trip him.  
  
" Like that's- Oomph!" The couple fell on floor as the Tamers started into laughter, instead for Kazu who was unconscious at the moment.  
  
" Weakling!" Rika said sitting on his chest, cross-legged and smiling.  
  
" Mm-hmm." Ryo got up and pinned her, as the Tamers with big smiles. they looked like they were about to start laughing but Ryo and Rika stuck in their own worlds didn't notice.  
  
" Hey! No fair!" Ryo started tickling Rika, and she started laughing. Other than the Tamers, and most of the Digimon smiling, Renamon and Cyberdramon were standing there rather embarrassed.  
  
" Yeah it is, Pumpkin." Ryo laughed and got up giving his hand out to her. She took it but hit him over when she was up. The Tamers finally came to the senses and remembered Kazu was still unconscious.  
  
" Kazu?" Henry waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
" That was good Tamers. Enough for now, more Training later." Piximon said and started waking away.  
  
" Oh, and you might want to take the fainted one in. He'll stay asleep longer."  
  
" Oh, yeah." Takato and Henry picked up Kazu then dropped him.  
  
" Um, Ryo. Can you-"  
  
" Sure." Ryo walked over to his two good friends and helped carry Kazu out of the small room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Whoa. That place has a lot of stair Dobermon. How are we going to get up there? How did the others get up there? Their feet must really hurt." Alice said as Dobermon stopped to look at their destination.  
  
" Fly." He growled and jump-started to the top of the mountain. 15 minutes later they made it to the top. Dobermon stopped and let his dizzy Tamer get off him.  
  
" That was a wild ride." Alice said wobbling around like she's never walked in her life.  
  
" Lets go."  
  
She gained her posture and they ran into the castle like house of Piximon.  
  
The Tamers were talking as Dobermon and Alice barged in, and were quite surprised.  
  
" Hey look it's Alice. And Dobermon." Takato said with amazement.  
  
" How'd you get?" Henry asked.  
  
" Yamaki. He sent me here to bring you guys back." Alice said ignoring the 'nice welcome' they gave. She sat down on a chair with Dobermon by her side.  
  
" We can't go back! The digital World is in danger of the D-Reaper again." Jeri said.  
  
" Yeah. Does our parents know that we're here?" Ryo asked.  
  
" They do. That is why I said I'd get you guys. No one else could. Adults can not enter the Digital World." Alice explained.  
  
" Did Yamaki give you anything to keep in-touch with you?" Henry asked.  
  
" Yeah, here" Alice handed the communicator Yamaki and her father told her to use when she found the other Tamers.  
  
" Hey it's the same device we used 3 years ago." Henry messed with some buttons and it went to the typing screen. He wrote: To Janyua:  
  
It's Henry. Alice made it safely to where we are. I don't think any of us will be home soon. The Digital World is once again in danger. We must save the Digimon. I promise we'll be home soon. Don't worry about us. We'll all be fine. Suzie is okay too. I'll have every one write their parents. Write back, Henry.  
  
" You guys can write to your parents now." Henry turned it on to the write box and handed it to Takato and Jeri.  
  
The to of them wrote:  
  
Matsuki and Katou:  
  
Jeri and I are okay. Sorry mom for breaking one of your new glasses. I don't think were coming home soon though. The Digital World is under attack again and it's up to Jeri, our friends and me to do it. Jeri says she misses you Mr. and Mrs. Katou. I do too mom, dad. Well, we'll see you when we come back. Bye.  
  
Makino and Akiyama:  
  
We're both fine. We won't be back for a while. All of us were transported to the Digital World. It's in danger you may have already heard that from The Matsuki, Wong, and Katou family. We miss you guys and hope to be home soon. Wish us all luck, Rika and Ryo.  
  
Kitigawa and Shiota:  
  
It's all Takato's fault we're here. He broke his mothers cup and we were transported to the Digital World. I'm okay. Kazu got beat up by a girl. Henry Wong's little sister. I don't know when we'll be back. I WANNNA GO HOME! I got to get off Kazu is about to bite my head off. Bye Kenta Kitigawa.  
  
McCoy and Yamaki:  
  
Dad I got here fine. I almost got hit be an Exclamation point though. Do you know what they are there for? Mr. Yamaki it seems all the equipment you gave me works perfectly. I guess the D- Reaper is back so we won't be home for a while. I have my own Digimon. His names Dobermon. His data went back to the Digital World when the Tamers were against the D- Reaper. He was a messenger for the Four Sovereigns. Well, I have to go. See you when I return with the others. Alice McCoy  
*************************************************  
  
I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. I decided I wanted to update more. I don't know if I'm going to finish Road Trip. I had good Ideas, but you all know when good Ideas turn bad. Well, Review please it'd mean a lot. Thank you! BYE MINNA! 


	9. Something finally intresting happens

Yippee!!! Thanks for the 25 reviews I really appreciate it. Congrats Punkofice for sending in the 25 review. *Hands cookie to punkofice* I think I want 30- 32 for me to bring out chappie 10. I really love reviews! I'd like to give a special thanks to DigiFreak103 for reviewing all my chapters of WLDA. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that people read my story. I may not get that many ppl that read my story, but I do enjoy reading the reviews ppl send me. Well, I'll write what you came here for.  
  
Disclaimer- don't tell me you came for this cause I dun own Digimon!  
  
Ch.9 Something Interesting finally happens!  
  
* Yamaki's*  
  
" Janyua, there's a letter from your son." Yamaki said looking at the screen.  
  
" And one for all the parents."  
  
" Let us see." Yamaki got up from the computer and each parent one by one read the letters they received from their children.  
  
" They're in trouble." All the parents gasped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Digital World* * Digital R's hide out*  
  
" Reapermon! I decided it's time to play around with the kitties. We're going to attack!" Digital R said as evil as possible.  
  
" Yes master. When shall we be leaving?" Reapermon smirked.  
  
" Right now. NOW HURRY UP YOU DISGRACE FOR A DIGIMON!"  
  
" Yes your majesty!" Reapermon said and the two massive (so they say) Digimon left their hide- out to destroy the chosen ones.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" There has to be something to do. We've been in the Digital World for over a week and we haven't even seen the D- Reaper once!" Rika cried.  
  
" I wish something exciting would happen!"  
  
" I think you got your wish.look out the window." Ryo said pointing to two gigantic Digimon coming their way.  
" WAIT! TWO EVIL DIGIMON!!!" Ryo yelled.  
  
" We've got to tell the others. Renamon, come on" Rika, Ryo, Renamon, and Monodramon left their room and went down stairs to see everyone up and ready to leave out side.  
  
" Lets ketch up!" The four ran out Piximon's home and caught up with their fellow Tamers.  
  
" Guys wait up!" Rika and Ryo yelled running up to the group. Renamon materialized and appeared in front of the group as Monodramon flew over.  
  
" Who are they.?" Suzie asked starring at the two Digimon heading towards them.  
  
Rika held up her D- Power. " Reapermon, mega Digimon. Special attack, Tornado Infusion." She then looked at the next Digimon.  
  
" The other one is.unidentified. weird, the D- Power is suppose to have every Digimon on it."  
  
" What if it's not a Digimon?" Alice asked.  
  
" Then we're in trouble."  
  
" TORNADO INFUSION!" Reapermon yelled his attack aiming at the Tamers.  
  
" Watch out it's coming our way!" Kazu yelled.  
  
" I'll take care of this!" Rika said pulling out her D- Power.  
  
" Not alone." Ryo, Takato, and Henry argued, pulling out their Digivices.  
  
" DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" All four Tamers yelled in unison.  
  
" Renamon digivolve to."  
  
" Monodramon digivolve to."  
  
" Guilmon digivolve to."  
  
" Terriermon digivolve to."  
  
" Taomon"  
  
" Cyberdramon"  
  
" Wargrowlmon"  
  
" Rapidmon"  
  
" Bonhitsusen!" Taomon took her paintbrush and created a bubble shield over her and the Tamers.  
  
" Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled getting rid of the attack.  
  
" Atomic Blaster!"  
  
" Rapid Fire!"  
  
Wargrowlmon and Rapidmon combined their attacks and sent it towards Reapermon and the other Digimon.  
  
" Tornado clap!" Reapermon shielded himself and Digital R.  
  
Digital R looked at each kid intentionally. Then it saw Alice. It smirked.  
  
" Reapermon I've got our victim."  
  
" Whom shall I get your Majesty?" Reapermon asked still guarding him and Digital R.  
  
" The blonde! Get her for me. NOW!" Digital R fumed.  
  
" Right away." Digital R flew down towards the Tamer and threw an attack.  
  
" TORNADO INFUSION!"  
  
" TORNADO INFUSION!"  
  
It hit all the Digimon, forcing them to go back to their Rookie stage and made all the Tamers unconscious.  
  
" Now's my chance." Reapermon snook up on Alice and snatched her. He looked at the remained Tamer and laughed.  
  
"Alice NO!" DemiDobermon yelled barking away with tears.  
  
" HAHAHA! You and your pesky friends! TORNADO INFUSION!!!" Reapermon yelled and disappeared with Digital R.  
  
" NO!!!" DemiDobermon sulked.  
  
" Momentai! We'll find her." Terriermon said trying to make poor DemiDobermon lighten up.  
  
" Yeah. We'll save her from those meanie Digimon." Calumon said hoping he was right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Rika.wake up." Ryo said shaking his girlfriend lightly.  
  
" Five more minutes." Rika turned around.  
  
" No Rika. Reapermon kidnapped Alice. Everyone thinks it has something to do with The D- Reaper."  
  
" What!" Rika rose up fast.  
  
" You mean that- that thing that was unknown was the D- Reaper. That thing was humongous! How are we suppose to Defeat it when it's most likely not even a mega but past?" Rika said.  
  
" I don't know, but let's go meet the others down stairs. We have to come up with a plan."  
  
Ryo and Rika walked out the door and walked to the guest room. All the Tamers and Digimon (except Alice) were sitting down on, either on the couch or floor. Ryo and Rika walked in silently and sat together against the wall, with their Digimon next to them.  
  
" As you all know Alice has been kid- knapped. No one knows why but we do think it may be from the D- Reaper. Piximon said the D- Reaper is now called Digital R, so I guess we have to destroy Digital R." Henry said and sat down.  
  
" How are we gonna do that?" Suzie asked using a normal 10/ 11-year-old voice.  
  
" We wing it." Rika said and stood up.  
  
" That thing, excuse me Digital R is bigger than last time. Way bigger and is most likely a lot more powerful. What it did to Jeri last time is probably a lot more dangerous this time." Rika explained leaning against the wall.  
  
" Rika's right! I think we should attack as soon as possible. Every one in favor of doing so, say 'I'. I!!!"  
" I" Rika said.  
  
" I" Takato and Jeri repeated.  
  
" I" Henry and Suzie answered.  
  
Each Digimon answered with an 'I' or okay.  
  
" Mommie!" Kazu and Kenta said Kazu in Kenta's arms.  
  
" Wimps! You two are helping any way!" Rika yelled.  
  
" Well let's go tell Piximon we're leaving as soon as possible."  
  
" Right!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, tell me if that sucked and I'll remake the chapter. Thanks for the 28 reviews. I redid this story and all my reviews got deleted. Oh well. I know I have 28 right now. Any ways, REVIEW PPL! The little button to your right that says " Submit Review" THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. This and That well at least I think it's...

Hello People! NEW CHAPTER UP! Sorry for the delay. Was busy with my S.A.T.S/ CAT6. Stupid tests. Well thank you everyone that reviewed means a lot! Thanks for 32 reviews. If you read the last chapter you know what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Yada, yada, yada!  
  
Will Love Defeat All Ch.10 we meet again!  
  
The Tamers and Digimon ran into the house. Not noticing Piximon was in front of them, they stampeded, and knocked him over.  
  
" HEY! Watch where you're going!"  
  
" Piximon?" Suzie asked turning around.  
  
" Yeah, now can you all tell me what exactly you were running in my home for?"  
  
" We have to leave!" Kazu said.  
  
" Alice is in trouble!"  
  
" Yeah! We have to save her!" Kenta said.  
  
" And we have to leave now." Ryo calmly stated, unlike Kazu and Kenta.  
  
" I see. Well, my best wishes to all of you. I suggest you leave tomorrow morning. You need one more lesson of training."  
  
" But-"  
  
" We'll leave an hour after sunrise then. Deal?"  
  
" DEAL!" Every one agreed.  
  
" I except your deal."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OKAY OKAY!!! I had to stop here. I'm very very VERY sorry! I just don't have a clue what their last training should be. I've been trying ASAP and I have been, but I need some inspiration and advice to go and make this story be interesting instead for being very boring. Well, thank you. I thought I'd just write a page for you all. heheh.Once again thank you and PLEASE give me some ideas. CIAO!!! 


	11. What they didn't know

. Okay.I got some ideas! Thank you ppl who gave ideas! TY TY TY!!! Well here we go.oh and I left the part from my note too.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Yada, yada, yada!  
  
Will Love Defeat All Ch.10 What they didn't know..  
  
The Tamers and Digimon ran into the house. Not noticing Piximon was in front of them, they stampeded, and knocked him over.  
  
" HEY! Watch where you're going!"  
  
" Piximon?" Suzie asked turning around.  
  
" Yeah, now can you all tell me what exactly you were running in my home for?"  
  
" We have to leave!" Kazu said.  
  
" Alice is in trouble!"  
  
" Yeah! We have to save her!" Kenta said.  
  
" And we have to leave now." Ryo calmly stated, unlike Kazu and Kenta.  
  
" I see. Well, my best wishes to all of you. I suggest you leave tomorrow morning. You need one more lesson of training."  
  
" But-"  
  
" We'll leave an hour after sunrise then. Deal?"  
  
" DEAL!" Every one agreed.  
  
" I except your deal."  
  
" Today you will be.learning how to cook on.PIXIMON'S KITCHEN!!!" Piximon laughed.  
  
Everyone face faltered.  
  
" LEARNING HOW TO COOK!?!?!?" Rika yelled, her face as red as a tomato.  
  
"YEAH! .So I don't have to cook.and plus, I fed you guys for two days! I deserve a thanks!"  
  
" Okay.thanks! Now come on you guys!" Rika pulled on Ryo so he'd follow her, as well as the others, but he stayed.  
  
" Come on!"  
  
" No.I think we should stay.he did help us Rika." Henry said.  
  
" Henry's right. Even if it is cooking." Ryo commented.  
  
" Fine. We'll stay Piximon.but it doesn't mean we want to. or at least I want to."  
  
" Great! TODAY ON EMRIL! -"  
  
" Um, Piximon. don't you mean Piximon's kitchen?" Suzie asked.  
  
" Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
" I'm leaving! I'm not going to waste valuable time on the pink puffball! Whoever's coming with me, COME ON!" Rika walked away.  
  
" Rika's right Piximon. This is a waste of time. We have a D-Reaper to destroy." Ryo said following Rika.  
  
" And we have to save Alice!" Kazu and Kenta cried going the same direction Rika and Ryo went.  
  
" YEAH!" Everyone walked away from Piximon's castle and out into the HOT desert.  
  
" Aw.and you almost had them. to bad Piximon! Master will not be satisfied about this." Reapermon said coming out of the shadows.  
  
" UGH! Watch it you low life!" 'Damn!'  
  
" Whatever! Good luck with the boss." Reapermon said and disappeared.  
  
"Great! Now I'm going to be Digi- chow. Nuts!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" So anyone up for a visit to the Devas?" Renamon asked.  
  
" Anywhere but here."  
  
" Good! They're expecting us." Monodramon growled.  
  
" What are you talking about Monodramon?"  
  
" Last night, the other Digimon, and I were going outside and I over heard a conversation between Piximon and that Digimon, Reapermon we came in counter with today. Piximon was trying to hold us back from going to see the Devas."  
  
" What a meanie weenie!" Calumon said. " Yeah, well not all Digimon are nice Calumon." Jeri pointed out to the little white creature.  
  
" Well.lets get going!" Rika cried. " Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
" Renamon digivolve to."  
  
"Monodramon digivolve to."  
  
" Guilmon digivolve to."  
  
" Terriermon digivolve to."  
  
" Taomon!"  
  
" Cyberdramon!"  
  
" Wargrowlmon!"  
  
" Rapidmon!"  
  
" Full Speed ahead dudes!" Kazu yelled as everyone got on the Digimon and took off to the Devas.  
  
************** Okay I know it's not much but.I'm running outta ideas.I won't quit on this fic...I just need Ideas. E-mail or Review Ideas please.  
  
~RukiMakino~ 


End file.
